


Make You Proud

by arasininthesun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Touch of Grief, Beyond S3, Dead Allison, F/M, Like Subtle Jealousy, Lydia Feels Things, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arasininthesun/pseuds/arasininthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happens when Lydia sees Malia shimmer out of Stiles’ jeep, ballet flats thudding to the ground along with a swipe of tulle netting. Stiles scampers out after her, lips tinted with the same lip gloss as Malia, holding his hand out for her to grasp. Lydia forgets how to breathe.</p><p>Or, Beacon Hills Prom beyond Allison Argent's death, and the time which follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I first wrote this after skimming through the Stydia tag on Tumblr, seeing someone comment on "if I even SEE Malia get out of Stiles' Jeep...!" Another thought that grew on me at the same time was a dance like the Winter Formal, seeing how everyone has progressed in time as well as with Allison gone. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It happens when Lydia sees Malia shimmer out of Stiles’ jeep, ballet flats thudding to the ground along with a swipe of tool netting. Stiles scampers out after her, lips hinted with the same lip gloss as Malia, holding his hand out for her to grasp. 

Lydia forgets how to breathe.

Beacon Hills was throwing a carefully guarded Prom, the first once since the Winter Formal. It had been a Lydia Martin suggestion, typically influenced with her current digs into the student government.

Since the death of Allison, things were all around off. The grief was the worst part to muddle through.

From November to February, the three of them felt in a fog of ‘going through the actions’ and finding solitude in each other. A lot of sleepless nights, a lot of tearful phone calls, a lot of tiptoeing around the certain topic of a brunette girl or the evil entity that was Nogitsune. Lydia spent a lot of nights at Stiles’ house, Stiles tended to need ‘sanity sleepovers’ at Scotts and there were even the occasional nights where the three of them stayed together at one location, boiling through the feelings that had them over the edge.

Things began to shake up in March when Kira decided she wanted them to start living again. March through May was when things became new. Each of them were trying to live for Allison. The group took an archery class, something that brought both laughter and tears. They tried new foods, went new places. They even banded together on all means to prevent a new werewolf attack from the city.

By the summer, they were okay. It wasn’t perfect, it wasn’t completely happy, but they were okay. Kira, Malia and Lydia became a semblance of a friendship; they all were a pack of their own breed. Kira was staying hesitant to the idea of her and Scott becoming more than friends; their chemistry was there but it was such a tricky line to deal with when Allison was dead. Lydia started to hang out less and less around Stiles as Malia weaved her way into Stiles’ life more and more.

School in the fall brought routine, but comfort. It wasn’t the grief stricken process of going through the motions; it was the ideals that everyone was busy mastering a thing of their own.  Each of them chose different outlets of channeling their pain into different directions. For Lydia, it was joining every extracurricular possible in hopes of getting into a promising university. For Scott, he began to work on his alpha wolf side, hanging around Derek a lot more; their broody personalities on a similar level. Stiles struggled the most, but found solitude in helping Malia adjust to life as an average teenager.

Kira and Malia joined the lacrosse team. One of the biggest things Lydia protested about was how she’d have neither of them to sit with her in the stands and cheer the team on. In her time pinned between Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa on the stiff metal bleachers, week after week, she began observing things.

The way Malia and Stiles gravitated toward each other when a goal was scored, their lack of hugging but being so close their helmets could touch, and the way Stiles found Malia first to praise her progress on field after each and every game.

When she proposed the idea of prom to her friends, she thought it would be predictable. Kira excited, Malia nonchalant. Instead, the two switched. Kira was afraid that her going to prom with Scott would bring back Allison memories and she didn’t want to be someone who tried to replace her. Malia somehow took to the idea of prom, believing that this was her one opportunity to finally act as a normal girl in high school.

When Stiles asked Malia to the dance, full of cheesy locker decorations surprised at the end of a school day, flowers in hand, Lydia’s smile waivers. Something inside her chest stings a little. She knew this would happen by seeing the interaction between the two, but she didn’t expect to think so much on the topic. A nagging feeling comes in the back of her head as she watches Malia nod enthusiastically and pull Stiles into a hug, but she pushes it away.

Stiles calls later that night, thanking her for helping her set the surprise up. She’s used to their daily phone call at this point, but all that runs through her mind is how many times he says _Malia_. He was at 39 when the conversation ended, 182 for the week.

When Lydia sees the sashay of royal blue and the hold handing, she swallows thickly, feeling her lavender dress is too plain, too boring. Her date, Danny of course, gives her a questioning look, but she brushes it off, telling them they should head inside.

The first thing that stands out to Lydia when they make their way in is the table the group had sought out to eat at Kira is nervous, smoothing her dress and fussing her hair while Scott stands awkwardly aside. Lydia wants to simply shove them together, but she compliments them on their color coordination and sits between Kira and Lydia, waiting for Stiles and Malia to make their way over from talking to Coach Finnstock.

The entire table is quiet. The only constant sound aside from the chatter surrounding them is Lydia drumming her fingers on the table impatiently. Kira leans over to tell Malia how she loves her dress and of course she grips Stiles hand tighter, saying he helped him pick it out.

Lydia jolts when Danny whispers in her ear, “Hey! You look like you’re going to pass out. You okay?” She exhales a breath she didn’t know she was holding in, folding her hands in her lap before looking up with Danny.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Fine would require her to relax, to pay no attention two the 'happy couple' aside her, to be under the impression this could still be a good night.

As their food arrives at the table, Lydia picks at her plate as the others make small talk and eat. She doesn’t feel much like conversing.

Music starts up, people begin dancing. She remembers the last time that she decided to dance.

Danny leaves her sitting and sipping a nonalcoholic strawberry daiquiri and watching the pack interact. She settles a little bit when witnessing Kira finally smiling and Scott relaxed, arms looped around each other.

It’s difficult to see the other couple in the forming crowd... but she honestly doesn’t look too hard.

One of her classmates approaches her, asking if she wants to read off the king and queen ballot results but she passes it off to whoever wants it. It wasn’t that big of a priority to her anyways. She listens as the names are read off and she’s sighing in relief, as it was not any of her group of friends. With their lack of commitment towards being social to everyone else in the school, it honestly wouldn’t have been fair to’ve won.

Back when Lydia was younger and likely still around the age she began to crush on Jackson, it became one of her biggest wishes to be Prom Queen. It’s apparent that things change.

Once her mind began churning, she began to think about changes throughout the year; she began to wonder about how different this dance would be if Allison were present. 

“Hey, are you crying?” Lydia looks up from her seat to see a concerned Stiles standing across from her.

She brushes away the moisture around her eyes with the back of her hand. By his stance, she feels the memory of him ordering her to dance with him repeating, but instead he takes a seat next to her. 

“What’s wrong?” His eyes are soft and Malia’s nowhere to be found.

Her shoulders sag, defeated, “I wish Allison were here. She would have loved another chance at a dance.” She speaks the words quiet and calculated. 

“I know that she’d be pretty proud of you. The time you spent making all of this happen and helping out your friends is great. She’s probably glad that you made it here most of all.” Lydia smiles at this lightly.

A burning question arises in the back of Lydia’s throat but she manages to swallow it back down when Stiles asks,

“Lyds, do you think I should date Malia?”

She should have seen that one coming. She tries to keep her posture steady, her body language open. Her mind flashes to Stiles being a gentleman, holding his arm, demanding a dance with her and being so gracious to let her seek out Jackson when it seemed as if she wasn’t enjoying the moment. She remembers learning recently that it wasn’t Jackson that saved her from being murdered by Peter, but Stiles. Stiles who stayed at the hospital to make sure she was okay, the same Stiles who was the first to see her stumbling out of the woods, naked. She could go on and on about how she and Stiles were tethered together, their connection.

 But _this_.

Lydia inhales sharply. “Does she make you happy?”

Stiles starts to say something, stops himself, and continues on, “Not- Yeah. She does. As happy as I can be given everything that’s happened within the last year.”

Lydia’s mouth is dry; she turns her gaze away and sips down the rest of her drink. “So tell her.” 

Stiles stands back up and apologizes for being so abrupt. “I should probably go and find her. The last time I let a beautiful girl walk off alone during a dance she turned into a Banshee.” 

He gives her a lazy smile, lingering for a few moments before leaving his spot. She struggles to ignore her thoughts that are screaming at her to tell him the truth, to change his mind.

Lydia Martin did not want to be the same selfish girl she was at Winter Formal. 

She hopes that Allison is looking down on them all, proud of Scott for being able to take steps to move on, proud of Stiles for making a move towards his happiness, and proud of her for letting him.

 

Someday, further down the road, she hopes she can really make Allison proud when she lets Stiles know to how she truly feels.


	2. Post Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Prom doesn't mean the end of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I got a lot of people requesting for me to do a part 2 of this to wrap things up and see where things lead. Now that I just graduated university (yesterday!) I let loose and tried to do my best to work through where everything went after we left off at prom. I decided to go a different route than originally planned in my head but I hope you all like it regardless :)

Since Prom, things have been different. Stiles asked Malia out, and of _course_ she said yes. Kira and Scott were still taking things slowly as possible, but Lydia did get the details of a shocking good night kiss when Scott dropped her off at the house. "And my dad was at the window watching us! He even winked at Scott!"

 

With the more time Malia and Stiles spent together, there was more she had to hear about. Stiles continued to call her (except nights where he'd accidentally fall asleep with Malia or they were out late at a date or he 'forgot'). Something she wasn’t so prepared about was the fact that she was a friend with the both of them, so it was constant listening to the two talk of their opposites.

 

"Lydia! I need a good idea for a date! She's new to all of this human business, especially the whole dating thing. I want to take her out on a fun time." It’s eight days into their relationship and Stiles is already picking Lydia’s brain. She suggests dinner and some sort of fun, Stiles-like activity "so she knows exactly what she's getting herself into". When Stiles recounts their night, complete with how he awkwardly threw his bowling ball in the other lane but still made a strike somehow, Lydia concentrates on exactly how the date would have gone, only with her in Malia's place. _Laser tag._ She thinks. _Along with cardboard pizza at some cheap restaurant and an awkward goodnight kiss on the doorstep of my house._

 

He comes to her again with help a month later, begging for her to go shopping with him to find her something for Malia’s birthday. Lydia is kind enough to oblige.

At first, Lydia starts to pick out random items saying that they're good enough until Stiles insists that he pick something with meaning. She holds back rolling her eyes ("You two have been dating for what? Two weeks?"), she guides him along the things she feels would suit Malia the best while wondering if he was going to go through the same process he did way back when with her ("bought you a bunch of stuff... wasn't sure what to give you...")

In the end, he gives her a coyote necklace and some sort of perfume and Malia goes gaga over it. Stiles calls her and thanks her for the help that night.

Lydia becomes used to this; to being the constant relationship help for Stiles. She still feels pangs of envy whenever they're curled up in a chair together at Scotts or share an entree when the pack goes out to eat at a cheap restaurant.

 

"She's just so stubborn! Like, I can do what I want; I'm practically an adult in the supernatural world. She literally won't let me in about a thing! We're seriously at a breaking point, here!" One month and twenty-seven days into the relationship, Stiles and Malia have their first big fight. Lydia doesn't even know what it really is about because Stiles is being so vague. He shows up outside of her room one day as she’s painting her nails; she gets so wrapped up in the fact that he’s standing in her room that she leaves half of her left hand unpolished. She works her best to calm him down, get to the root of things, telling him it's okay for him to be upset but try seeing things from Malia’s perspective.

She doesn't get a call that night so she gets worried. She texts Malia, not caring if she read anything into it, she needed to know if he was alright.

_'Are you and Stiles okay?'_

A response comes seven minutes later, _'Of course you knew we were fighting. We're ok again, he's here now ;)'_

That night without a phone call, she talks to Allison instead, out loud within her empty room, of how guilty she feels for wishing they really had broken up.

 

Two months and nineteen days, Kira, Malia and Lydia have a shaky slumber party. Kira begins to open up about Scott and her relationship, something she's proud of for taking it step by step. Malia asks all the right questions, trying to mirror her relationship with Kira's in a way. Lydia tries her hardest to look bored, uninvolved. It's when Malia states something to the effect of "Well, Stiles' favorite superhero IS Batman" that Lydia half laugh-half snorts. Kira and Malia's eyes shift to her, and suddenly they're looking for an explanation. "Oh come on, Spiderman has ALWAYS been his favorite!" She's holding her hands up in surrender, but their faces all show the same thing.

Lydia will **always** know Stiles best.

 

It's three months and eight days since Stiles and Malia started dating. Lydia enters a fugue state, winding up in the woods, stumbling upon a bloody, very dead body.

Suppressing a scream, she calls Stiles first.

And again. And again.

She's absolutely terrified of something happening to him as well, so she lets the burning vocalization loose.

This is her first body found since Allison's death.

Scott and Derek find her first, curled up into the fetal position on the muddy ground, in shock.

 _Allison_. She kept looking at the body and seeing Allison.

Scott and Derek relocated her to the McCall house, concerned by all means. She won't speak. Won't stop staring into the distance.

Stiles busts in to the living room twenty minutes later, Malia trailing, apologizing profusely for the fact that they were in a movie. Asking what all of their missed calls were about, because if it was from the three of them, it must be important.

He takes one look at Lydia, and his expression shifts. "Oh fuck." He swears, knowing immediately that he had messed up.

He moves to her spot, taking her up in his arms, where she magically emotionally thaws out, giving way to sobbing and saying the words “ _body”_ and “ _Allison_.”

He stays with her all night long, reassuring her from all of the things that had resurfaced within the trauma of Allison’s death. He promises that he'd never miss a call from her again.

He doesn't.

She begins to see more of his presence after the incident, and she couldn't tell if it had to do with the supernatural being they were fighting or if he realized she might still be of value to him.

 

Three months, twenty-two long days; Lydia needs him.

It’s Allison’s birthday.

Lydia starts out the day promising herself she won’t spend it crying.

She gets about an hour in before she collapses in tears. Stiles, Scott and her spend practically the entire day doing things for Allison. Kira makes an appearance once and awhile but Malia doesn’t want to show up, as she didn’t know the girl. _“It’d be disrespectful, Lydia. Besides. You and Stiles need today to lean on each other. He’s yours for the day.”_

They spend a lot of the day at her gravesite, tears pouring from their eyes equally, but it’s actually therapeutic. After a lot of the tears dry, they talk to her. Tell her how they miss her. They do a lot of reminiscing, and there’s even a few small laughs.

The three of them stay at Scott’s that night, no questions asked.

Scott passed out early, but Lydia and Stiles were still awake for a few hours longer.

“Have I ever told you how much convincing she did when she wanted me to take you to Winter Formal?"   
  
Lydia laughs, "You mean how I took YOU?"   
  
Stiles rolls his eyes. "Anyways. I literally thought that she was setting me up for like, some worlds most embarrassing moment or something. But she was so adamant that I couldn't help but say yes. I was pretty excited when you actually stepped off of that escalator at Macy's; it completely made me realize to trust Allison from then on out." 

They both lay there, deep in thought after that. Lydia can't help but silently thank Allison because if it weren't for her, she wouldn't be friends with Scott or Stiles. Allison's stunt with dress shopping definitely laid proof to how good of intentions she really had. Despite it being a 'favor' for Allison, if Stiles wasn't with her that night, she would have ended up dead on the lacrosse field.  
  
"Stiles? Can I tell you something?" Lydia's voice is quiet but still catches, biting back reluctance.  
  
She turns to face him in honesty, but realizes he's fast asleep.

 _Another time,_ Lydia tells herself.

 

Kira makes a remark four months and sixteen days in that catches her off guard. "I saw Stiles in the hall, told me to ask you if you two were still going to do that Star Wars marathon next weekend." She nods dismissively, attention focused on an algorithm in her textbook. "Well if I didn't know better, I'd be asking if he was Malia's boyfriend or yours."

Her head snaps up, surprise evident on her face. "What?"

Kira eyes her questionably, "Uh, nothing. I was just making a joke?"

Lydia begins to promise herself she needs to keep her emotions in check.

It shouldn't be as hard as it is, but the reality comes with the fact that Lydia wasn't so prepared as she thought. Malia became her friend throughout time, despite the fact there was always some unspoken tension at times whenever Stiles' name was spoken in conversation. She feels like she may be a bit out of line in helping out Stiles when it's possible Malia needed her just as much.

She still stays regardless.

 

In the end (Five months and five days), Malia is the one to break it off. She tells him that it just doesn't work, she needs to focus on more than a boyfriend and he was nice and all but they just don't mesh right.

Stiles is crushed.

"Hi, Lyds." He calls he in the middle of the day. It's a Saturday, and she is immediately confused and concerned.

"Stiles? What's wrong?" She can tell by his tone that he's not okay.

"Malia broke up with me, for good." There's silence between the two lines, just breathing between the pair.

"Okay. See you in about twenty minutes." She doesn't give Stiles time to respond.

Lydia spends the next five minutes gathering things around her room, and then heads to the local store.

Shuffling on one foot to the next, Lydia knocks on the door, praying that the bag in her hand doesn't fall from her grasp.

Stiles opens the door, immediately grabbing the things in her hands. "Uh, hey."

Her eyes meet his for a second. The boy's eyes are red rimmed and his messy hair is more disheveled than usual.

Lydia gives him an empathetic smile. "You okay? We're going to seal up that heart of yours with a little ice cream and some romcoms. Be prepared.”

The pair ends up going through eight Reese's cups, a bag of Sour Patch Kids that makes their tongues raw, a pint of Ben and Jerry's and a few Oreos.

Lydia is insistent on watching The Notebook first, but they trail off into more comedic movies that are Stiles' style (Monty Python generates the first laugh she's seen from him all day).

 

The first hour was a bit still and uncomfortable, but three hours later and the two are lounging on his bed, both stretched out and feeling safe where they are.

Sheriff Stilinski comes into the bedroom when they've already started talking about ordering out food, and he's sort of (but not really) surprised to see Lydia there.

Stiles tells him that Lydia came over for moral support because he and Malia ended things; Sheriff tells Stiles "I'm sorry to here that," his head shifts to Lydia just slightly, "but there are always other fish in the sea." He winks to the strawberry blonde, walking out of the room and telling them he's ordering Chinese and they should make a decision within the next ten minutes. Stiles groans at his statement but Lydia's doing all she can to let the burning of her cheeks not be so obvious.

 

They all eat together, as one, in the kitchen and she feels like this is where she belongs. Her heart feels so warm, and she practically wants to scream it at Stiles.

The much happier boy walks her out to her car after they finish dinner. He's thanking her profusely and she's shrugging it off, telling him "that's what friends are for!" all while avoiding looking at his face to beat the urge of pulling him close and kissing him right on the spot. If she wanted to express her feelings, now was not the time.

"I'm glad I could cheer you up." Her voice is betraying her, but he pulls her into a deep hug, his scent filling her lungs.

She nearly fights the urge to exhale.

"I'll be here if you need anything. Just a text away, okay?" Because that's what friends do, right? That's what Scott would do for Stiles too. (So why did he not show up as well?)

As she pulls out in her car, he's still standing in the driveway, watching her leave. It kills her to stretch the line between them, the tether that they are bound to.

It does, however, dawn on her that she does neglect the other portion of the relationship. Kira had texted her and told her that Malia doesn't really want to be bothered, so it was for the best she chose who she did.

_(It would always be Stiles)_

  
Three weeks after their split, things were back to being okay. Kira and Scott were full-fledged dating (which was dangerous for all of them; the pair was mischievous by all means) and Malia and Stiles were back to being friends they were before, minus the whole flirting thing.

Lydia catches herself wandering into the library during her free period, unknowingly stumbling upon Stiles.

"Hey." She doesn't really have a reason as to why she's there, but she wouldn't want to leave given anyone else asking.

"Oh! Hey." He's quite loud when surprised; a library aide shoots him a dirty look in response.

"Um." She's stumbling through words in her head, unable to annunciate. When did it get so hard to talk to him? She's frustrated with herself. "Uh, what're you reading?"

_(Dumb question, Lydia. You can read the title yourself from here)_

He eyes her suspiciously before launching into a detailed synopsis of a utopian planet being troubled by an unforeseen force.

He keeps talking, but she isn't listening at all.

He gets to the part where he's gushing about his favorite character being an average Joe turned hero,

And she kisses him. Square on the lips, cutting him off midway through the word "relatable".

He doesn't kiss her back.

She freezes, mind running a mile a minute, staring into the shocked eyes of Stiles for mere seconds before she takes off running.

 

Lydia ignores six calls, five voicemails and eight text messages from Stiles that night.

There's a sort of refusal to think about what exactly she did, what lines she crossed, how she may've betrayed a friendship with Malia after such a short term of a breakup or even broken the incredible tether she'd built with Stiles.

 

The next few days are full of caution. It's evident the moment she walks by her friends in school they all know. She's mentally kicking herself for leaving them out, but Kira had a knack for understanding where she was coming from, and Scott probably heard it from Stiles the second she escaped the library. It was Malia that she feared the most.

Stiles and Lydia were uncomfortable around each other; he had aimed for her attention but after her refusal to acknowledge him, he let her have space.

 

It's a cliche restroom bump-in where Malia walks into the room as Lydia's touching up her makeup that Malia stops Lydia before she can even start.

"Look. I know you like Stiles. You and him have had this... thing before I even came into the picture. I'm not dumb; you could still pick up on it even with he and I dating. And while I'm not thrilled at your tactics, I have to say it's about time. Thanks for at least waiting 'til we broke up. And, hmm, you have my blessing I guess." The nonchalant attitude Malia carries instantly floods Lydia with relief.

But there was still SO much she had to think about.

 

Lydia didn't pride herself for skipping class, but it was for a good reason.

The cool outdoor air was welcoming, even though Lydia forgot to bring a sweater with her.

"Hey best friend." Lydia sits on the grass carefully, gazing across the headstone placed in honor of the girl that used to be her other half. "Things got pretty messed up, didn't they?" She laughs dryly.

 

"Seriously, Allison. I kissed him. And he didn't kiss me back. I messed up big time. I should have figured it out so long ago and yet there he is now and he's moved on way beyond any crush he used to have for me. I can't even see him without getting so upset over the whole thing and I have no idea what to do. I broke a friendship years in the making by kissing him and now I have nothing. If you were here, it would be okay..."

She's got tears streaming down her face. Upset with Stiles, Frustrated with herself, still grieving the best friend she lost.

 

Lydia stays for three hours and forty-two minutes.

"Hey. I thought I'd find you here." Like awoken from a trance, Lydia's eyes slip from the grave marker to Stiles' concerned face. He quickly pulls off his jacket and places it around her, realizing how cold she must be.

"How'd you know?" It's something that never fails to amaze her; he has the ability to read her so perfectly.

"You took off mid-school. I know that with everything going on, there's only one person who you would really want to talk to about it." He motions towards Allison's resting spot, and Lydia stands.

"I miss her. She made me into such a better person. Without her it's like I have no moral compass." She wasn't sure if this was altogether true but her off the cusp action of kissing Stiles in the middle of the library was certainly something Allison would've talked her out of. Maybe.

(Allison always did try to pin them together)

 

"I'm glad you're talking to me again." Her eyes shift downward. The whole ordeal is awkward.

"I've, uh, yeah. I'm sorry." It's all that she can really come out with without spilling every single thought she's been explaining to Allison for the last few hours.

Suddenly, he's laughing and she's confused. "Lydia. You're kidding me. You kissed me and you're apologizing?"

She's timid now, shrugging. "I'm not... well. I'm not sorry I did it. I'm sorry of how I did it. And when I did it, after this all. Now that you've moved on and all."

Her shoulders sag a little, but surprisingly Stiles pulls her into him. "Lydia freaking Martin kissed me. And she thinks I've moved on from her." He's shaking his head in disbelief.

 

She begins to think that maybe, after all, she might have a chance.

"So." She still can't look him in the eyes, "why didn't you kiss me back then?" Her tone is a little more confident; a hint of challenge.

He pulls away and orders her to look at him. "Lydia. I've been in love with you since the third freaking grade. After everything we've been through, this was something I never expected to happen. Excuse me for being a little shocked."

She's breathing a little steadier.

 

"So. If I told you I had a crush on you too..."

He grins toothily, eyes shining, "This. Is. Awesome."

She's back to rolling her eyes and he gives a light hearted laugh,

"You know, Allison told me to keep trying with you. She said eventually you'd see what was in front of you. I guess she was right after all."

 

Lydia glances up at the sky, then back at Stiles. "I guess so."

With that, Lydia leans in and kisses Stiles, who finally kisses her back.

Lydia swears she heard Allison's laugh in that moment.

 

A year and four months after Allison Argent’s death, Lydia finally felt at peace that if she was looking down at them in the moment, she would most definitely be proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that does it. I hope the end doesn't seem too rushed and I really, really hope the time frame isn't too confusing overall. I know that it seems like a lot of time passes within this 2-shot but in reality when someone passes away that you're close to, it still can feel like it just happened yesterday (and with the amount of trauma these characters go through on a monthly basis, they have to be super-affected). 
> 
> Hope you all liked it & I'm branching out otherwise to a new multi-chaptered story (started as a one-shot and now I'm 60 word document pages in) that I can't wait for you all to read. 
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
